The Origins of the Teen Criminals Chapter 1
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: This is the story of the Battle-War origins. The Teen Criminals is the second universe story of the series. The story takes place in the disasterous city of Danville. This story will only be one chapter which mean one-shot. so the next story will be published if I want. The main characters are from different games and shows and books and that is the reason why its in regular.


**Hello readers, my name is Rookie Fictioner, a new fanfiction author, I'm just a beginner at this fanfiction so sorry for grammar problems on the way. And this will be a long one shot story every time.**

 **So, since my introduction is done, let's talk about this story.**

 **Okay so most of these characters come from different books, games, and shows, so that means it's a multi-crossover. I am a fan of Phineas and Ferb, Bioshock, Treasures of the Snow, and Prototype, so combining them in the story will be good or bad.**

 **For reasons, I do not own everything, they are for fanfics. Let's list for their respective owners:**

 **Phineas and Ferb: Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**

 **Bioshock Series: 2K.**

 **Treasures of the Snow: Patricia St. John.**

 **Team Fortress 2: Valve.**

 **GTA: Rockstar Studios.**

 **That's all I got, but when I start new chapters, remember to go back to chapter one for knowing their respective owners. THESE DO NOT BELONG TO ME.**

The Introduction.

The story takes place in the City of Danville, the main setting of Phineas and Ferb, which was overruned by criminals, gangs, and corrupt police. One DCPD is still active and was known to stop crimes but takes too long.

Now let's go for introducing the main characters first.

Elizabeth: She is born in America and has move to Danville at the age of 10. She made fast friends with Gretchen and hang out until her incident when she accidentally shot her parents by mistake killing them instantly. Doing so, she was arrested for murder on the age of 17.

Jack Dewitt: Born in Switzerland, he was known to make friends with the bully and turn-to-hero Lucien, who he then hangs out with each other before and after the conflict. Jack's parents move to America and studied very well before he turned into a gunman for the heists in Los Santos.

Ferb Fletcher: Calm and quiet, he is the none spoken person in his hometown, he talks a bit but not that much. He and his brother, Phineas Flynn, got busted for making larger contraption after the incident, both of them hate each other for this and when he got a chance to move out, he lives as a disgrace to his parents.

Gretchen: Same as Ferb but different, her parents abuse of falling in love with someone else but it was not the truth but her parents do it. She moved out of her home and lived in an apartment next to her school, due to this, here longtime friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, demoted her from the Fireside Girls troops. She lives in disgrace and vows her revenge against her own relatives.

Now let's talk about the two new characters.

Officer John: He devoted his life as a police officer when he got ranked up for stopping a heavily powered gang with his own weapons; he was promoted Sergeant in his hometown and made friends with the Spy.

The Spy: He was a sneaky Frenchman mercenary and a turned hero of the police for saving an officer from a criminal escape, the Spy was allowed to leave the police station until one month of his imprisonment has been served, he was allowed to keep his weapons but it leaves an advantage for another inmate to use them.

Let's Begin.

 **Part 1: The Inmate's Escape.**

"Hey miss, are you going to bed already?" said a police guard.

"Almost done, just wait." said the inmate.

"Well hurry up!" said the guard angrily.

"Fine." said Elizabeth, already annoyed.

Elizabeth was sent to prison for the murder of her parents by accident, some of the cops lied to his teammates that she killed them on purpose. It is also found out that the officer who lied was the one who gave Elizabeth the gun in the first place. She made a vow to destroy the police force for their corrupted deeds but not now.

Elizabeth was fallen asleep and the guard leaves her sight. Once he left she was awoke by another inmate who was scheduled to leave next week. She was going up to see who he is but soon realized that it is a spy with his arsenal bellow his bed. She took them quietly and carries them, she decided that her portal powers can work and she opened the portal to the power generators.

"I have to quietly place this sapper in the generator so the Spy will not hear." said Elizabeth quietly.

Once she finally places it, she closed the portal so the Spy will not hear. And she realized that the Spy is wearing ear plugs to not hear the snoring. Once she find out, she called the guard that she encountered and tell them to look at the window near her.

"Why are you still awake miss, even with the generators off you still have to sleep." said the guard tiredly.

"I just wanted to show you sky, that all I need you to do." said Elizabeth calmly.

The guard looked at the window to see the sky but he was an expert of beautiful skies so he knew the sky is cloudy today. Once he was distracted, Elizabeth uses the Butterfly Knife to stab the guard quietly. But the Spy heard the stab sound and he knew someone is using his knife but right when he was trying to look, Elizabeth heard he is awake and punch him knock-out.

The Spy was unconscious for a while and Elizabeth escaped, she used the Disguise Kit and disguised herself as the guard that she stabbed, took the keys from the guard, and left without being noticed. She took the Police Cruiser and found out where the guard lived and stayed there. She took the guard's house as her own and changed to different clothes to keep away from being seen in a prison uniform.

A while ago, the Spy regained his conscious and woke up at his cell with an open door; he was doing the right thing to tell the other police officers to get hear immediately to see what happened. The guards have thought the Spy did it but Officer John trusted Spy so he was not a witness.

"What happened to you Spy?" said Officer John.

"It's that girl I was with inside my cell." said the Spy.

"The girl?" said Officer John. "Do you know what her name is?" questioning Officer John.

"Her name is Elizabeth." said the Spy.

When the Spy told her name to Officer John, he was shocked to know that name anywhere. Officer John was one of the guys who heard the police officers untruthful story about her "murder accident." He started to wonder if the officer he heard was telling the truth or lied about it but he was not going to bother him later.

But the Spy knew the officer was lying about that story so he told him about the actual event.

"Officer, I think the other officer you heard was telling lies." said the Spy.

"What to do you mean." said Officer John questioning.

"I'm for sure she didn't kill her parents on purpose but the lies that the officer said she did it but it was an accident." said the Spy with the obvious answer.

"How did you know this?" said Officer John.

"Remember you let me allowed to see the criminal status, I'm for sure he was lying because of that handwriting." said the Spy.

"Good point, but why do you want to get her arrested?" said Officer John again.

"She stole my arsenal and I need it back, I don't want them to be fallen into the wrong hands." said the Spy about the warning.

At that point, the Officer believed the Spy that the other officer was lying but were forced to arrest Elizabeth at all cost for her escape, due to the Spy being honest, the Spy decided to join the police force to track her down.

 **(Later)**

 **(Apartment side of Danville, close to Danville High School)**

 **Part 2: Operation F.A.H.N.S.L.C, or "Friends All Have a Need of Starting a Life of Crime." (KND reference)**

"Ding Dong!" the doorbell rang at Gretchen's apartment.

"Who is it?" said Gretchen who is studying.

Gretchen lived on her own apartment when she can finally move out of her parent's house; she lived with a disgrace when her parents abuse her for loving someone else. She and Ferb are the only ones who knew what really happened: Two years ago, Gretchen and Ferb were being kidnapped by a group a criminals when the brink of Crime War begun.

While they were being captive, a criminal behind the walls was an undercover criminal who works for the police and gave the information to his friend at the police station at New York, but it was cut off by Gretchen's true form as the Shadow Monster. She destroyed her captivity and killed every criminal in the room; she almost killed the undercover criminal and had no choice to reveal what he is working.

"So, you are the so-called "Stoppers." said Gretchen in her Shadow form.

"Yes, I'm one of the Stoppers!" said Hear (the undercover criminal's codename).

She told Hear to not arrest her and Ferb for this and he made his promise not to.

 **(Present)**

Gretchen can't believe that it was her longtime friend, Elizabeth. Gretchen let Elizabeth in and Elizabeth told her the whole story.

"So, you said one of the cops gave you the gun and when you tried self-defense on your own, you killed your parents by mistake, but the officer had the opportunity to arrest you for being abused." said Gretchen.

"So you escape because of a spy with his spy gear to get out of prison, live in someone's place you just killed, and explain why do you need my help?" said Gretchen in question.

Elizabeth replied, "Because, I now know why your parents abuse you for that incident last year."

"Yeah, tell me why?" said Gretchen for answers of her parent's abusiveness.

"They work for the criminals." said Elizabeth in fear.

"No way." said Gretchen. "WHEN DID THEY START WORKING FOR THEM!" said Gretchen in disbelief.

"When you start dating Ferb." said Elizabeth calmly.

"Why would they do that?" said Gretchen in questioning.

"Both Ferb's and your parents started to have second thoughts about your relationship with each other. So they called the criminals for help and then they kidnapped you and Ferb so they can abuse you for something that does not involve with the relationship." said Elizabeth.

"What about Ferb, he got busted for building his inventions with Phineas." said Gretchen.

"It could not be their sister, she was too tired of trying to bust his brothers for too long that she decided to give up and think bad things will not happen." replied Elizabeth. "I'm guessing his parents knew this the whole time." continued from Elizabeth.

"How did you get this much information?" said Gretchen into knowing how she got it.

"Most of the cops in the police station never keep their mouth shut so they speak the true information loudly and we heard their chatter," said Elizabeth. "every prisoner of course."

"OH MY WHAT, are they really stupid to reveal their information!" said Gretchen being annoyed by the police's stupidity.

Gretchen was also heart-broken that her parents set this up to get her in punishment of loving someone who they hate in reality. She called Ferb on the phone to come to her apartment to hear this. Ferb came and wanted to hear the whole thing.

As Elizabeth told the story, Ferb was a fool for calling himself disgrace to his own family for just one lie of theirs.

"I can't believe our parents lied to us for our relationship!" said Ferb in disgrace.

"Don't say that too much, Elizabeth lost her parents by her accident and the cops lied and gave her life of imprisonment for what the cops say "real murder" on her." said Gretchen to Ferb to not tell about parents on her too much.

"It's okay Gretch, I have already live out of it and in turn, not care for my parents anymore." said Elizabeth sadly.

"Oh." said Gretchen in surprise.

"Life in prison changed you." said Ferb in response.

"I want to get rid of every cop and criminal in this city for making our lives ruined for this!" said Elizabeth angrily.

"Woah Eliza, calm down." said Gretchen to try to cheer her up.

"There is no use, we are being disgraced, falsed, and never being forgiven to anyone." said Elizabeth as she starts to cry.

"There is always a way." said Gretchen to give her a chance.

But all of them really never liked the changed world of crime, they decided to turn the tables and destroy the corruptness on their own.

Gretchen decided to name our group before we are known. Ferb said that they should be called the Teen Criminals, but Gretchen had second thoughts of the name Ferb chose. She knew they were actually innocent, but with Elizabeth escaped from prison and they were all known to the public, she started liking that name as well.

"So that's the name we are calling, I liked it." said Elizabeth in good terms.

"Me too, they will remember us as criminals, but in reality, we will save the city from those dangerous criminals." said Gretchen as she became fond with it.

"But we are only three, we cannot be only three that we are known." said Ferb with his warning to not start yet."

"We need another member of this group." said Ferb again. "And I know just one friend who I made friends with last month."

 **Part 3: A Teen Friend of Mine.**

 **(Before the Teen Criminals story began)**

 **(Switzerland, Europe)**

"Come on Lucien, we will be late for school!" said Jack who was best friends with Lucien even before the conflict.

"I'm coming." said Lucien in response.

Both Jack and Lucien headed to school when they were stopped by Annette and Dani to tell them about the great news.

"Lucien, we were finally in for the talent show tonight!" said Annette in surprise.

"That's great news." said Lucien with a smile.

Lucien and Annette ended their conflict as Lucien saved Annette from being frozen to death and send the doctor to help fix Dani's leg. They now became friends with each other and where happy together.

"So, what about you Jack, are you in for the Talent Show tonight?" said Annette.

"That's my problem…" said Jack sadly. "This will be my last day living in Switzerland."

"What!?" said Annette in shock.

"What do you mean?" said Lucien for answers.

"My parents decided to move to America because of the conflict you and Annette started. My parents were really sorry for doubting you when they heard that you risk your life going to the Pass to get to the doctor for Dani. My parents tried their best to cancel it but it was too late." said Jack as he was disappointed of his parents to start the tickets earlier. "It is also for my family as my father got a job in America."

Lucien and Annette were sorry for starting their conflict.

"I was supposed to sing on the Talent Show tonight but I will have to give it to Dani to lead the songs." said Jack.

"Please don't forget me, no matter what I started badly, It'll just like I'm going to be like the Old Man." said Jack as he will never move back again.

"We won't." said Annette and Lucien.

"Thanks." said Jack.

 **(Years later)**

 **(Los Santos, California)**

"Alright team, this will be the last heist we are going to commit, the Big One." said with a man with a suit who was accompanied by another man with a cane.

"Hackers, you with me" said a black man with the Families gang shirt on it.

"Trevor, you're with me with the others." said again the man in the suit.

"Alright De Santa." said Trevor to prove he is listening. "Jack, you are with me." said Trevor to Jack Dewitt.

"Alright." said Jack.

After Jack left Switzerland and moved to America, things didn't go exactly as planned that his parents did. His father failed the interview on his new job and he work in a store with low paid. Jack's mother was the one who taught him everything because she was a teacher before back at Switzerland. When Jack got older he decided that he needed the money for his family, so he decided to join with Michael De Santa, Franklin Clinton, and Trevor Philips on a heist to earn money for a living as the hired gunman.

After the heist, he decided to move to a new life into the shadows, so he decided to move to Danville. He transferred the money that he earned from the heist to his parents so they could take care of themselves. Lucky for Jack, his parents are not into drugs so they will buy what they need. But his parents don't know who send the money that he is sending because he created an anonymous account to keep his identity a secret.

(In the Present)

Jack, who was awoke from his rest, decided to answer the doorbell and to his surprise, he found Ferb standing in front of his door.

"Ferb man, what are you doing here?" said Jack in question.

"You are already too obvious that I know you commit crimes right?" said Ferb.

"Why?" said Jack with confusion.

"You are still wearing that mask that you wore during the heists, remember?" said Ferb obviously.

"Oh why do I forget?" said Jack to himself.

Anyway, do you want to join the Teen Criminals?" said Ferb.

"Look, I told you that I only do it for my family because they need it for their survival in America." said Jack that he was serious. "And I don't want to start a life of crime again as a criminal."

"How's that?" said Elizabeth behind.

When Elizabeth and Jack saw each other, they were falling in love with each other.

"What a nice hair you have." said Elizabeth to Jack as she liked his hair and looks.

"You have a lovely face to you Miss…" said Jack to Elizabeth with an unfinished sentence.

"Elizabeth, just call me Elizabeth." said Elizabeth to Jack.

"Elizabeth. Nice name." said Jack who he is admired to Elizabeth.

Before it got too far, Gretchen put the two out of their view and was focus on Ferb's invitation.

"For no choice, no, I will not become a criminal again." said Jack who was already focused on the topic.

But what Jack does found out that they called themselves Teen Criminals because they were being abused by their parents and the cops. They were actually going to stop the corrupt cops and criminals in their city to bring back peace.

So he changed his mind.

"Ah, on second thought, I accept your offer to stop these criminals for good." said Jack as he was relief to stop crime at once.

"Wow, that was quick!" said Gretchen as she was surprised.

"It would have been quicker if you two had not made eye contact to each other." said Ferb when he found out that Jack is in love with Elizabeth.

"So, where shall we start?" said Jack.

 **Part 4: Criminal Wars.**

 **(The Police Driver's POV)**

"Dispatch, this is Officer Peter in the crime scene near the Danville High School!" said Officer Peter.

"Officer Peter, stay there, backup is on your way." said Dispatch.

"I'm hiding, no one is ever going to find me." said Officer Peter just before a criminal with a flamethrower starts burning the police cruiser he was hiding.

"HELPPPPP! I'M BURNING!" said Officer Peter Before he died from burning to death.

"Nuts, we lost Officer Peter, Commissioner." said Dispatch.

"Call all units to take care of this threat!" said Commissioner.

"Every unit active must proceed to Danville High School to take care of this threat." said Dispatch.

 **(Spy's POV)**

"Every unit active must proceed to Danville High School to take care of this threat." said Dispatch.

"We are going there Dispatch." said the Spy.

"Roger that." said Dispatch.

"Alright, we got the information and we are going to Danville High School to stop the riot." said Officer John.

"Yes!" said the Spy.

When the Spy and Officer John reach their destination, they started fighting the first wave of criminals.

"Well that was easy as I expected." said the Spy just when an army of criminals formed around as a circle, causing them to be surrounded.

"Okay, I take that back, this is not easy." said the Spy as he take back what he said.

"Surrender now worms or you will get harmed!" said one of the criminals in the crowd.

"Just follow what they say." said the Spy.

"Are you crazy Spy, they will kill us." said Officer John whispering.

"I have done this before, they will let us go." said the Spy.

But he soon regret when the criminals start pointing their guns at them.

"I wish I should have plan ahead but without my arsenal, I am worthless except my revolver." said the Spy as he thought he is defeated.

When suddenly a portal opened behind the circle which shows the Kraken's tentacles swooping the crowd in the portal.

"Guys, There is a car coming this way, it looks serious!" said one of the criminals.

"Alright move to that position!" said the leader of the criminals.

As they started barricading the road, the car is already close and crashed the criminals into unconsciousness. The car stopped and the hatch on the top opened and it showed up Jack with a Mini-gun.

"Hah, the burning new feeling…" said Jack. "CRY SOME MORE!" Jack said when he started whirling the Mini-gun too them.

The Mini-gun started spreading bullets to the criminals which the ammunition is shocking bullets. The criminals started running away from the rampage but three more exit the car and starting shooting after them.

"No way." the Spy realized that the one saving them is none other than his prison roommate, Elizabeth.

"Yeah, no crumbling way!" said Officer John as he started to get up and grab his weapons. "Let's go after them!" said Officer John.

"Alright." said the Spy.

When they approach the teens, a criminal with an RPG-7 started shooting the cops when suddenly the rocket got destroyed by a sniper bullet coming from Ferb Fletcher.

They got up and pointed their guns at the teens.

"Stop right there!" said the Spy.

"Spy?" said Elizabeth.

"Don't worry officers, we got this." said Gretchen.

As soon as the Spy and John was about to say it again, Elizabeth gave back the Spy's arsenal back to him.

"My arsenal, you returned them to me?" said the Spy in question.

"I just borrowed it." said Elizabeth.

"Thank you Elizabeth." said the Spy with thank you.

"No problem." said Elizabeth.

As soon as he got his arsenal back, the Spy stayed cloaked and disguised as one of the criminals so he can stab them. Officer John was shocked that the teens that they were trying to arrest were actually helping them.

So the Spy and Officer John joined the fight against the criminals with the Teen Criminals.

They fight through every way as the criminals run away from them. Once they reach the truck that they were dropped off. The hatch opened and showed a big criminal with his modified flamethrower which he is about to use against them.

"That is easy." said the Spy as he shot the big criminal's flamethrower causing the user being burnt to death.

"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!" said the big criminal as he died.

"Well, burn you monstrous freak!" said the Spy as he is referring the Pyro who he gets burned from.

"Wow, you do hated flamethrower users." said Gretchen to the Spy.

"This is referring my bad memories when I was still a mercenary for Builders League United (BLU)." said the Spy.

"Well, he is done with." said Ferb Fletcher.

"THAT IS AWSOME TEAM!" said Jack in excitement as he started to get back into action again.

"Well someone is excited." said Officer John.

As the two enforcements walked away from the explosion, they realized behind was a group of cops against them, even the police officers.

"Uh, what is going on?" said Officer John.

"I don't know, I was also surprised that you are shocked as well." said Ferb to realize they are not with Officer John and the Spy.

You teens and officers, you are under arrest for joining together to stop the crimes.

"Not this again." said the Spy as this is the same response when he made friends with the other Spy on the other side when the Administrator found out and he had no choice but to kill his friend.

Just as the cops start arresting them a police helicopter started shooting against the cops. The other officers on the Teen Criminal's side formed a group and attacked the other cops.

"What just happened?" said Officer John in confusion.

Other officers go to them and ask for their medical need.

"What just happened?" said the Spy.

"The cops that are trying to arrest you are actually the corrupt cops. Someone placed a bounty on each of you and we are here to protect you from danger." said the allied officer.

"Who placed a bounty at us?" said Gretchen.

"We don't know…" said the allied officer. "But we are going to find out who.

As the allied officers protect them, the team escaped as well as the allies.

"Well, all I know that not all cops are all corrupted." said Elizabeth as she started to now only hunt corrupt cops.

"God will protect us." said Gretchen while she is reading the Holy Bible.

 **Epilogue**

"Yes, I understand. Thank you for calling this line." said the anonymous receptionist.

While the receptionist starts calling on the next phone line, a conversation was held by an anonymous person.

"So, what do you want us to do?" said the girl with a broken headband and armed with a modified AK-47 with triple grenade launchers, a scanning scope, and a large magazine to hold a stock of ammo.

"Kill these people; they do exactly why my plan is delaying. I want you to take them down so I can finish my project for the master plan." said the anonymous.

The girl checked the pictures and she was Gretchen on the list.

"So, a former Fireside Girl is on the team." said the girl.

"The team called themselves the Teen Criminals because they said that they were named like that because they were once a bad influence of our great city. No harm has come to my town except them." said the anonymous.

"Well good news, you don't have to pay us if we got them." said the girl. "Because I am looking for her for a long, long time." She said again revealing her face to found out that she was none other than Gretchen's old friend, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, who she is filled with scratches on her face.

"What happened to you?" said the anonymous.

"My dog attack me." said Isabella.

"Do you know what I did to my dog?" said Isabella.

"What did you do." said the anonymous.

"I…killed…that…little…piece…of…traitor!" said Isabella angrily.

"And I killed my pet as well, but it was a chameleon. But Perry, he ran away, hiding from us or was returning to Ferb." said the anonymous Pyro who is actually revealed to be none other than Phineas Flynn.

"Well, let's not talk about it and give your confirmation to do this hunt." said the anonymous.

"We agree." said Isabella who gave the signature to the paper.

"Then, let the hunting begins." said the anonymous.

 **Hope you liked it; I came up this Battle War idea a month ago before getting a fanfiction account. Thank you for reading the story of their origins. There are going to be more chapters on the next story. Rookie Fictioner out.**


End file.
